Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
To maintain a player's interest in a game, some players can be motivated by a bonus game played in conjunction with a basic game. The bonus game, which may include a game either similar to or different from the basic game, is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the basic game.